Schicksal eines Zauberstabes
by Mikkalea Luna
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Die Geschichte des berühmtesten Zauberstabes aller Zeiten. Ein Kreislauf von Leben und Tod, von Schwäche und Stärke und der Versuchung der Macht. Erzählt von dem unwahrscheinlichsten Zeitzeugen überhaupt!


_**Disclaimer:** Weder Harry Potter, noch der Elderstab gehören mir! Anderenfalls wäre ich vermutlich bereits tot. Beruhend auf der Annahme, dass die Chronik des Todesstabes tatsächlich wahr ist... (Das Märchen der drei Brüder wurde direkt aus Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, Kapitel einundzwanzig übernommen.)_

_**A/N:** Ich habe diese kurze Geschichte ursprünglich in Englisch geschrieben. Da ich aber nicht sehr viel Vertrauen in meine Englischkenntnisse habe brauche ich noch einen Beta-Leser für die englische Version. Falls also einer von euch die Lust (und die Fähigkeiten :-) ) dazu hat würde ich mich sehr über Hilfe freuen! Schreibt mir einfach eine Nachricht, falls jemand Interesse hat...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Schicksal eines Zauberstabes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Es waren einmal drei Brüder, die wanderten auf einer einsamen, gewundenen Straße in der Abenddämmerung dahin. Nach einiger Zeit kamen die Brüder zu einem Fluss, der war so tief, dass sie nicht hindurchwaten konnten, und so gefährlich, dass sie nicht ans andere Ufer schwimmen konnten. Doch die Brüder waren der magischen Künste kundig, und so schwangen sie einfach ihre Zauberstäbe und ließen eine Brücke über dem tückischen Wasser erscheinen. Sie hatten die Brücke halb überquert, da trat ihnen eine Kapuzengestalt in den Weg. <em>**

**_Und der Tod sprach zu ihnen. Er war zornig, weil er um drei neue Opfer betrogen worden war, denn für gewöhnlich ertranken Wandersleute in dem Fluss. Doch der Tod war gerissen. Er tat, als würde er den drei Brüdern zu ihrer Zauberkunst gratulieren, und sagte, weil sie so klug gewesen seien, ihm zu entrinnen, verdiene jeder von ihnen einen Lohn. _**

**_So verlangte denn der älteste Bruder, der ein kämpferischer Mann war, einen Zauberstab, der mächtiger als alle anderen sein sollte: einen Zauberstab, der seinem Besitzer in jedem Duell zum Sieg verhelfen würde, einen Zauberstab, der eines Zauberers würdig war, der den Tod besiegt hatte! Also ging der Tod zu einem Elderbaum am Ufer des Flusses, formte einen Zauberstab aus einem Zweig, der dort hing, und schenkte ihn dem ältesten Bruder._**

**_Dann beschloss der zweite Bruder, der ein hochmütiger Mann war, den Tod noch mehr zu demütigen, und verlangte nach der Macht, andere aus dem Tod zurückzurufen. Also nahm der Tod einen Stein vom Flussufer und schenkte ihn dem zweiten Bruder, und er sagte ihm, dass der Stein die Macht haben werde, die Toten zurückzuholen._**

**_Und dann fragte der Tod den dritten und jüngsten Bruder nach seinem Wunsch. Der jüngste Bruder war der genügsamste und auch der weiseste der Brüder, und er traute dem Tod nicht. Also bat er um etwas, das es ihm ermöglichen würde, von dannen zu gehen, ohne dass ihn der Tod verfolgte. Und der Tod übergab ihm, höchst widerwillig, seinen eigenen Umhang, der unsichtbar machte. _**

**_Nun trat der Tod beiseite und erlaubte den drei Brüdern, ihre Reise fortzusetzen, und dies taten sie und sprachen voller Staunen über das Abenteuer, das sie erlebt hatten, und bewunderten die Geschenke des Todes._**

**_Bald darauf trennten sich die Brüder und ein jeder ging seines Weges. Der erste Bruder war über eine Woche auf Wanderschaft, als er in ein fernes Dorf gelangte, wo er sich einen anderen Zauberer suchte, mit dem er einen Streit begann. Natürlich konnte er mit dem Elderstab als Waffe in dem Duell, das darauf folgte, nur gewinnen. Der älteste Bruder ließ seinen Gegner tot auf der Erde liegen und begab sich in ein Wirtshaus, wo er lautstark mit dem mächtigen Zauberstab prahlte, den er dem Tod selber entrissen habe und der ihn unbesiegbar mache. _**

**_Noch in der selben Nacht schlich sich ein anderer Zauberer an den ältesten Bruder heran, der trunken vom Wein auf seinem Bett lag. Der Dieb nahm den Zauberstab und schnitt dem ältesten Bruder obendrein die Kehle durch._**

**_Und so machte der Tod sich den ersten Bruder zu eigen..."_**

Dies war das Ende von Antioch, und ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht gerade betrübt über seinen Tod war. Obwohl ich ihn nur wenige Tage gekannt hatte, zeigten seine Taten deutlich welch arroganter und törichter Mann er gewesen war. Er war es nicht würdig mein Meister zu sein!

Selbstverständlich ist mein Schöpfer allerdings auch mein wahrer Meister.

Der Eine, den das Menschengeschlecht den Sensenmann nennt, den vierten Reiter der Apokalypse und Er der das fahle Pferd reitet. Sie rufen Ihn Thanatos oder Azrael. Er ist der dunkle Begleiter, der graue Wanderer der über allen anderen Dingen steht. Doch für gewöhnlich ist Er als Tod bekannt. Und Er ist es, zu dem ich wahrhaftig gehöre. Er ist mein höchster Herr und Er schuf mich für einen einzigen Zweck allein: um Tod und Zerstörung auszulösen, auf das Er ernte wo ich gesät habe. Dies ist meine Aufgabe und durch alle Zeiten bin ich ihr zu meinem besten Vermögen gefolgt.

In dieser ersten Nacht gab ich meinem Herrn seine ersten beiden Opfer.

Den Mann, den Antioch und ich im Duell getötet hatten, und schließlich meinen vormaligen Besitzer der von der Gier eines Diebes überwunden wurde.

Menschen lassen sich leicht täuschen und so nahm mich der Dieb als sein Eigen, obwohl er wusste woher ich kam und was mit meinem ersten Meister geschehen war. Ich kann mich an seinen Namen nicht mehr erinnern. Er war kein wichtiger Mann und es ist lange her, seit er mich das letzte Mal in seinen Händen gehalten hat. Doch wie Antioch vor ihm, und viele andere nach ihm, fiel auch er der Versuchung meiner Macht zum Opfer. Anstelle vorsichtiger Diebestouren in der Nacht, wurde er immer wagemutiger und überfiel Reisende bei offenem Tageslicht.

Doch zu seinem eigenen Nachteil musste er lernen, dass selbst ein unbesiegbarer Zauberstab nicht gegen viele Feinde auf einmal bestehen kann. Einige Wochen nachdem er zu meinem neuen Meister geworden war, wurde er von einer ganzen Meute Ausgestoßener erschlagen, die von seiner Angeberei gehört hatten.

Es war ein wertloser Sieg für sie, aber ein Fest von großem Vergnügen für meinen Herrn.

Bevor er fiel nahm der Dieb viele seiner Angreifer mit in den Tod. Und jene, die mit mir als Preis zurückblieben, dezimierten sich selbst in hitzigen Auseinandersetzungen.

Den letzten Überlegenden nahm ich als meinen Meister und, im geheimen, als meine neue Opfergabe.

Viele Jahre gingen ins Land und ich fuhr in meiner Pflicht meinem Herrn gegenüber fort. Es waren Jahre voller Blutvergießen, Abscheulichkeiten und Bosheit.

Die Gier der Menschen ist leicht zu erwecken und ich sorgte dafür sehr erstrebenswert zu sein. Jenen, die sich selbst meine Meister nannten, gewährte ich große Macht. Denn für jeden der Macht hat, gibt es viele andere die machtlos sind. Und diese taten fast alles um mich zu erhalten. Und ich war bereit ihnen willig zu folgen.

Es waren glückliche Jahre für mich und meinen Herrn, doch meine größte Zeit sollte erst noch kommen!

Im Mittelalter, dem dunklen Zeitalter, wurde ein vielversprechender Zauberer mein Meister. Zusammen gewannen wir viele Schlachten und der Strom befreiter Seelen war beständig. Sein Name war Emmerich, und so groß waren unsere Untaten, dass die anderen Zauberer ihn Emmerich den Bösen nannten.

Inzwischen erinnerte sich niemand mehr daran, wer mein Schöpfer war, doch die Legende das ich meinem Träger unüberwindbare Kräfte verleihe wurde bekannt, nachdem Emmerich sich selbst mit meinem Besitz gerühmt hatte.

Zu dieser Zeit hörte auch ein angelsächsischer Edelmann von Emmerichs Taten, und in seinem Herz wuchs das Begehren. Und als sein Begehren immer größer wurde, verdarb sein Gewissen mehr und mehr.

Und so kam es, dass es eines Morgens nicht Emmerich war, der mich aufhob, sondern sein Meuchelmörder.

Es war Zeit einen neuen Meister zu seinem Tod zu führen, und so gehorchte ich dem Edelmann Egbert dem Ungeheuerlichen bis mein Herr aufs Neue rief.

Lange nachdem Egberts Gebeine nicht mehr als Staub in der Geschichte der Zeit waren, stieß ich auf einen anderen interessanten Zauberer.

Er errang mich in einer Familienfehde und war in der Lage mich lange Jahre zu halten. Er war einer von jenen, die sich nicht mit ihren Errungenschaften brüsteten und er war weise genug sich nicht von den Mächten blenden zu lassen, die ich gewähren konnte. Vielleicht war er sich sogar der Blutspur, die ich über die gesamte Zauberwelt zog, gewahr. Ich weiß es nicht sicher.

Doch er war der erste, der über meinen Besitz nicht eingebildet und überheblich wurde. Stattdessen sah er mich als eine Quelle des Wissens und benutzte mich in einer Weise, wie es niemand vor ihm jemals getan hatte.

Ich muss sagen, dass ich es sehr genoss. Nach Jahrhunderten voller gedankenloser Schlachten und unsinniger Kämpfe, war meine Existenz ziemlich stumpf und fade geworden. Meuchelmord, Verrat, Diebstahl, Mord, Betrug, Hinterlist, und alles was es sonst noch gab. Ich hatte es alles bereits gesehen. Unzählige Male!

Godelot, so war sein Name, war eine sehr willkommene Abwechslung. Er sah mich als sein Lehrer und ich lehrte ihn die finstersten Sprüche und Flüche, die Zauberer verwenden können. Er war ein Zauberer, der die wahre Süße des Bösen erkennen konnte. Die Kunst von Tod und Finsternis. Und mit meiner Hilfe schrieb er eines der dunkelsten Bücher aller Zeiten: _"Gar böse Zauberey"_

Er war ein zufriedenstellender Schüler, doch während ich in seiner Obhut war konnte ich meinem Herrn nicht die Gebühr entrichten, die ich Ihm schuldete.

Um dies auszugleichen, lehrte ich Godelot schließlich eines der Geheimnisse meines Herrn. Das Geheimnis der Seele. Ich versuchte verzweifelt ihn zu verderben, auf dass er mehr Opfer zu meinem Herrn senden möge. Und mit meiner Hilfe drang Godelot tief ein in die Mysterien von Leben und Tod.

Doch ich hatte mich verschätzt. Er erwähnte sie in seinem Buch und hielt das Geheimnis auf verborgenen Pergamenten fest, doch er selbst fürchtete die Konsequenzen und entschloss sich dazu es niemals zu verwenden. Und so, auch wenn es für lange Zeit verborgen wurde, kam das Wissen eines _„Horkrux" _in die Kenntnisse der Menschheit...

Doch während Godelot nicht an persönlicher Macht interessiert war, so war es sein Sohn Hereward sehr wohl. Er stahl mich vom Schreibtisch seines Vaters und lockte ihn unter einem Vorwand in den Keller, wo er ihn kaltherzig ermordete.

Und so begann es aufs Neue.

Ich konnte meinem Herrn viele Opfer geben, denn Hereward war ein brutaler Mann, und nachdem er Vatermord begangen hatte gab es nichts mehr, vor dem er noch zurückgeschreckt wäre! Er starb bald darauf, an einem Giftanschlag und ich wurde aus einem weiterem Paar kalter Hände gerissen um einem neuem Meister zu dienen.

Fast zweihundert Jahre gingen ins Land nach Godelots und Herewards Ableben und nichts interessantes geschah. Ich wechselte meine Meister, oder in einigen Fällen Meisterinnen, viele Male. Doch keiner von ihnen war aufregend für mich. Der einzige Meister an den ich mich aus diesem Zeitraum noch erinnere ist Barnabas Deverill, und dass auch nur aufgrund der geradezu lachhaften Art und Weise seines Todes.

Immerhin schaffen es nicht viele einen Zweikampf auf Leben und Tod mit der Hilfe eines unbesiegbaren Zauberstabes zu gewinnen, nur um danach von ihrem eigenen Arzt getötet zu werden, während dieser die Wunden des Kampfes behandelt! Es war Barnabas Unglück, dass er unter dem Einfluss von Schmerzmitteln und der Euphorie des Triumphs gestand, ohne meine Hilfe niemals hätte siegen zu können.

Er wusste nicht, dass der Medikus Loxias seiner fehlenden Künste im Kämpfen wegen beschämt war und sich heimlich zu tun ersehnte was Barnabas gerade gelungen war.

Sein Messer fand die Hauptschlagader und blutleere weiße Hände konnten mich nicht länger halten.

Loxias war für eine sehr lange Zeit der letzte meiner Meister, der anderen, außer meinem Herrn und mir, bekannt war. Er hörte auf in seinem Gewerbe zu arbeiten und wurde ein gar schrecklicher Zeitgenosse. Er verbrachte seine Zeit damit in den Augen der Gesellschaft, noch gefürchteter zu werden. Er war ein guter Meister und zusammen sandten wir viele Seelen zu meinem Herrn.

Doch wie jeder wahre Bösewicht zog auch er jene an, die sich selbst Helden nennen. Arcus und Livius waren solche Helden. Arcus war der rücksichtslosere von beiden, während Livius großes Ehrgefühl besaß und nur für seine Überzeugungen kämpfte.

Doch sie hatten eine Gemeinsamkeit: Sie beide wollten Loxias Tod. Jeder aus seinen eigenem Grund. Arcus suchte Rache für den Mord an seinem Bruder und Livius war allgemein der Meinung das Loxias gestoppt werden müsse.

Dieses eine Mal waren es nicht ich und meine Kräfte, die meines Meisters Nachfolger suchten. Und so wurde ich, nachdem sie ihn auf einer dunklen Straße ermordeten, zu einem einfachem Beweis ihres Sieges. Einer von ihnen nahm Loxias Geld und Juwelen, während der andere seine restlichen Habseligkeiten und mich erhielt.

Im Verlauf der Zeit ist es nicht wichtig, wer von den beiden mein Meister wurde. Doch nach Loxias Ableben gab es eine lange Reihe von Usurpatoren, die mich zu ihrem eigenen Gewinn, und letztendlich ihrem vorzeitigem Tod, anwendeten.

Von nun an ereignete sich das Blutvergießen, das meines Herrn Vergnügen war, mehr und mehr hinter verschlossenen Türen und im Verborgenem, denn das dunkle Zeitalter neigte sich langsam seinem Ende zu und Mord wurde nicht länger einfach übersehen.

Doch in den Schatten war meine Verführung ungeschmälert und weiterhin suchten viele meine Macht.

Meine Existenz bekam eine plötzliche Wende, nachdem ich in die Hände von Gregorovitch, einem Europäischem Zauberstabhersteller, fiel. Er war der erste, der versuchte meine Eigenschaften zu erforschen. Wie Godelot vor ihm verwendete er meine Mächte nicht auf direkte Weise, sondern versuchte von ihnen zu lernen.

Unglücklicherweise für ihn, war er im Gegensatz zu Godelot anfällig zur Angeberei, und dies war sein Verhängnis.

Er verbreitete das Wort, dass er von seinen Studien mit mir gelernt hätte, mächtigere und bessere Zauberstäbe anzufertigen. Seine Strategie funktionierte sehr gut und er verkaufte mehr Zauberstäbe als jemals zuvor.

Bis eines Tages ein blondgelockter Dieb sein Büro betrat.

Dieser Dieb würde eines Tages ein bedeutsamer Diener für meinen Herrn werden.

Er ging in die Geschichtsbücher als der Dunkle Herrscher Grindelwald ein und ich diente ihm viele Jahre bereitwillig. Es war ein erfrischender Wechsel wieder einmal für offene Ermordung genutzt zu werden und ich vergoss, für meinen Herrn zum Trunk, den roten Saft des Lebens begeistert.

Dann kam jener Tag, als ich einem der interessantesten Zauberer begegnete, den ich jemals getroffen hatte.

Es war ein großartiges Duell und ich dürstete nach dem tödlichem Schlag. Doch selbst der mächtigste Zauberstab aller Zeiten kann nicht über die Macht der Liebe gewinnen. Gellert, der normalerweise ein recht kaltherziger Zauberer war wollte seinen Gegner nicht ernstlich verwunden und so griff er auf Tricks zurück, um ihn zu entwaffnen.

Ich mag ein mächtiger Zauberstab sein und es gibt keinen Fluch, den ich nicht stoppen, keine magische Macht die ich nicht überwinden könnte. Doch selbst ich bin nicht in der Lage gegen alles zu bestehen. Und körperliche Kraft ist eine meiner Schwächen.

Als Gellert für einen Augenblick erstarrte, während der braunhaarige Mann in einem gewagtem Manöver nach vorne sprang und ihn auf den Boden riss, konnte ich nichts tun um meinem Meister zu helfen. Gellert versuchte nicht sich magisch zu verteidigen, und so konnte mich der andere Mann aus meines früheren Meisters Griff winden.

Ich hatte einen neuen Meister, doch ich konnte meinem Herrn Seinen Tribut nicht geben, da Gellert erlaubt war weiter zu leben.

Albus Dumbledore. In all den Jahren, die ich mit dem Menschengeschlecht verbracht hatte, hatte ich noch nie jemanden wie ihn getroffen. Selbst unter mächtigen Männern war er bei weitem der Größte. Wäre er nur ein klein wenig dunkler oder schwächer in Gedanken und Moral gewesen. Wir hätten Großartiges leisten können! Die Erde hätte sich zur Ehre meines Herr rot gefärbt.

Doch er war der erste meiner Meister, über den ich nicht Herrschaft erringen konnte. Und zum erstem Mal versagte ich in meinem Dienst an meinem Herrn.

Ich fühlte die Dunkelheit, die sein Leben befleckt hatte, das Potenzial das sich gerade außerhalb meiner Reichweite befand. Aber er kannte die Gefahren meiner Macht nur zu gut und er war der Erste, der wahrlich darauf vorbereitet war mich zu führen.

Die folgenden Jahrzehnte waren prall gefüllt mit Abenteuern für meinen Meister und mich, doch ich spürte den Verlust meines Stolzes, der normalerweise von der Ausübung meiner Pflicht kam. Tod und Zerstörung waren unerreichbar für mich geworden.

Glücklicherweise war Albus nicht in der Lage den Aufstieg eines neuen mächtigen Dieners für meinen Herrn zu verhindern. In Ehrerbietung meines Herrn, nannte er sich selbst _„vol de mort"_, und Seelenströme flossen ungehindert aufs Neue.

Eines Tages, so hoffte ich, würde er zu mir kommen. Er wäre ein hervorragendes und nützliches Instrument gewesen.

Meine Hoffnungen wurden zerstört, als er von einem kleinem Kind bezwungen wurde und ich begnügte mich damit noch einige Jahre in Albus Diensten zu bleiben.

Gerüchte gingen umher, das _„vol de mort"_ nicht tot wäre, dass er wieder auferstehen würde. Mein Meister glaubte sie. Doch ich wusste, dass es nicht wahr sein konnte. Mein Herr ist unüberwindlich und hat jemand erst einmal sein Reich betreten, so lässt er ihn nie wieder los.

Alles änderte sich, als Albus und ich auf etwas stießen, dass ich fast vergessen hatte! Einen Horkrux!

Der Köder, den ich so viele Jahre zuvor für Godelot ausgelegt hatte, hatte endlich ein Opfer gefunden. Und was für ein Opfer es war! _„vol de mort"_ hatte seine Seele nicht ein oder zweimal gespalten, sondern ganze sieben Male! Kein Wunder, dass er solch ein großartiger Diener für meinen Herrn war. Er hatte sich selbst vollständig verdorben.

Und ich begann aufs neue zu hoffen, dass er eines Tages mein sein würde. Die Dinge, die er und ich für meinen Herrn würden erreichen können!

Doch es sollte nicht sein. Denn als die Zeit kam, wurde mein Meister durch einen Zufall besiegt. Und der eine, der dafür verantwortlich war, verstand noch nicht einmal was er da getan hatte!

Der Junge Draco Malfoy war eine gänzlich schwache Kreatur und nicht würdig mein Meister zu sein. Nichtsdestotrotz war ich erleichtert, denn falls Albus Plan funktioniert hätte, wären meine Kräfte mit ihm gestorben und mein Dienste an meinem Herrn wären für immer beendet.

Ich wurde zusammen mit meines alten Meisters Körper beerdigt und dort lag ich in Finsternis und wartete.

Das Schicksal erlaubte sich einen Scherz mit mir, und der eine nach dem ich mich sehnte kam um mich aus meinem Grab zu befreien. Doch er kam nicht als mein rechtmäßiger Herr und ich war unfähig ihm all meine Mächte zu gewähren!

Doch er war mächtig aus eigener Kraft und selbst ohne meine Unterstützung gebrauchte er mich zum Tod anderer. Es war eine bitter süße Erfahrung.

Endlich erkannte _„vol de mort"_ unser Problem, doch es war zu spät. Er tötete den falschen Mann. Selbst ich wusste zu dieser Zeit nicht, wer mein wahrer Meister war. Ich hatte nur gefühlt, dass der Meister, der mich niemals in der Hand gehalten hatte von einem anderen bezwungen worden war. Doch wer, konnte ich nicht sagen.

_„vol de mort"_ war siegreich in seinen Schlachten und viele starben durch seine Hand, doch dies konnte mich nicht mehr aufmuntern.

Ich war nicht länger von Nutzen.

Als der schwarzhaarige Junge in die Wälder kam sah ich es nicht. Doch als er wieder vor _„vol de mort"_ in der Großen Halle stand und sich selbst als meinen Herrn deklarierte, da verstand ich endlich. Und als er sprach, erkannte ich ich ihn und war froh. Froh, endlich meinen Meister gefunden zu haben.

Und auf seinen Befehl hin tötete ich denjenigen, der für eine kurze Zeit mein Genosse gewesen war, um ihm meinem Herrn als Geschenk darzubieten.

Der Kreislauf konnte erneut beginnen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Ich habe versucht nur Tatsachen zu verwenden, die J.K. Rowling gegeben hat. Doch an manchen Stellen habe ich ein wenig dazu erfunden:_  
><em>1. Godelot hat das Wort Horkrux tatsächlich in seinem Buch „Gar böse Zauberey" erwähnt, doch es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf das er sie auch entdeckt, oder gar irgendwo anders aufgeschrieben hätte.<em>  
><em>2. Die Geschichte von Barnabas Deverill und Loxias habe ich komplett erfunden. Barnabas war tatsächlich im Besitz des Elderstabes und Loxias hatte ihn ermordet. Doch weiteres ist über sie nicht bekannt. Das Selbe gilt für Arcus und Livius.<em>

_**A/N: **Da ich diese Geschichte vom Blickwinkel des Elderstabes geschrieben habe, habe ich versucht so wenig Informationen wie möglich zu geben. Ich stelle mir vor das er einen ziemlich beschränkten Blick auf die Welt hat und großteils emotionslos ist … Außerdem hoffe ich war es klar, dass wann immer er von „mein Herr" spricht er den Tod meint und nicht einen von seinen menschlichen Besitzern, die er "mein Meister" nennt._


End file.
